Digimon Digital Card Battle/Cards
000: Imperialdramon Counter |support=Add number of DP Cards in DP Slot x100 to own Attack Power. }} 001: Omnimon I Counter |support=Changes own Specialty to Fire. Boost own Attack Power +100. }} 002: WarGreymon 003: Phoenixmon |c_attack_jp_roman=Starlight Explosion |c_pow=750 |t_attack=Crimson Flare |t_attack_jp=クリムゾンフレア |t_attack_jp_roman= |t_pow=560 |x_attack=Life Force |x_attack_jp=ライフフォース |x_attack_jp_roman= |x_pow=200 |x_effect=Eat-Up HP |support=Digimon KO'd in battle revives with 500 HP. Battle is still lost. }} 004: Paildramon to 0 |support=If own Specialty is Fire, boost own Attack Power +300. }} 005: Gigadramon 006: RealMetalGreymon Counter |support=Boost own Attack Power +300. }} 007: Garudamon , attack first. }} 008: MasterTyrannomon 009: MetalGreymon Counter |support=If own Level is U, boost own Attack Power +500. }} 010: Vermilimon ストライクＳ |c_attack_jp_roman=Volcano Strike S |c_pow=700 |t_attack=Vermin Blaze |t_attack_jp=ヴァームブレイズ |t_attack_jp_roman=Verm Blaze |t_pow=510 |x_attack=Hard Tackle |x_attack_jp=ハードタックル |x_attack_jp_roman= |x_pow=0 |x_effect= Counter |support=None }} 011: Meteormon to 0 |support=Lower opponent's Attack Power to 0. }} 012: ExVeemon Counter |support=If own Level is A, boost own Attack Power +300. }} 013: Aquilamon , attack first. }} 014: Greymon Counter |support=If own Level is C, boost own Attack Power +300. }} 015: Apemon Counter |support=Change own Specialty to Fire. Boost own Attack Power +200. }} 016: Tyrannomon 017: Monochromon ストライク |c_attack_jp_roman= |c_pow=540 |t_attack=Big Blaze |t_attack_jp=グランファイアー |t_attack_jp_roman=Gran Fire |t_pow=260 |x_attack=Guarding Tusk |x_attack_jp=ガーディタスク |x_attack_jp_roman=Guardy Tusk |x_pow=200 |x_effect= to 0 |support=None }} 018: Meramon 019: Centarumon and Boost own Attack Power +400. }} 020: Birdramon 021: Tankmon 022: RedVegiemon 023: Piddomon to 0 |support=Own Attack Power becomes same as own HP. }} 024: Akatorimon to 0 |support=Boost own Attack Power +200. }} 025: BomberNanimon 026: Flarerizamon 027: Agumon to 0 |support=Boost own Attack Power +300. }} 028: Solarmon 029: Biyomon 030: Muchomon Counter |support=Boost own Attack Power +300. }} 031: Candlemon Counter |support=Boost own Attack Power +200. }} 032: D-Otamamon 033: Goburimon 034: Vikemon ブリザード |c_attack_jp_roman= |c_pow=760 |t_attack=Viking Flare |t_attack_jp=ヴァイキングフレイル |t_attack_jp_roman=Viking Flail |t_pow=570 |x_attack=Bazzoka Howl |x_attack_jp=バーサークハウル |x_attack_jp_roman=Berserk Howl |x_pow=390 |x_effect= to 0 |support=None }} 035: Omnimon II Counter |support=Change own Specialty to Ice. Recover own HP by +100. }} 036: MetalSeadramon ストリーム |c_attack_jp_roman=Ultimate Stream |c_pow=700 |t_attack=Hot Squeeze |t_attack_jp=ヘルズクイーズ |t_attack_jp_roman=Hell Squeeze |t_pow=450 |x_attack=Poseidon's Divide |x_attack_jp=ポセイドンディバイド |x_attack_jp_roman=Poseidon Divide |x_pow=400 |x_effect=Fire Foe x3 |support=If own Specialty is Ice, opponent's Support Effect is voided. }} 037: MetalGarurumon クロスフリーザー |x_attack_jp_roman=Grand Cross Freeze |x_pow=400 |x_effect=Fire Foe x3 |support=If own Cards in Hand 3 or more, opponent's Attack Power becomes 0. }} 038: MarineAngemon to 0 |support=Recover own HP by +200. }} 039: WereGarurumon Counter |support=Add number of DP Cards in DP Slot x100 to own HP. }} 040: Zudomon to 0 |support=If own Specialty is Ice, opponent's Attack Power is halved. }} 041: Panjyamon Counter |support= Counterattack. Attack second. }} 042: MegaSeadramon Counter |support= Counterattack. Attack second. }} 043: WaruSeadramon 044: Brachiomon to 0 |support=Lower opponent's Attack Power to 0. }} 045: BlueMeramon to 0 |support=Lower opponent's Attack Power to 0. }} 046: Garurumon Counter |support=Opponent uses . }} 047: Ikkakumon 048: Dolphmon to 0 |support=If own Attack is not , recover own HP by +300. }} 049: Whamon to 0 |support=Own HP become 700. }} 050: Seadramon to 0 |support=Opponent's Attack Power is halved. }} 051: Gesomon to 0 |support=None }} 052: Frigimon 053: Gekomon シンゴニー |c_attack_jp_roman=Crush Symphony |c_pow=340 |t_attack=Noisy Echo |t_attack_jp=ノイジーエコー |t_attack_jp_roman= |t_pow=220 |x_attack=Frog Jump |x_attack_jp=フロッグジャンプ |x_attack_jp_roman= |x_pow=100 |x_effect= to 0 |support=Change opponent's Specialty to Ice. }} 054: Coelamon to 0 |support=Lower opponent's Attack Power to 0. }} 055: Mojyamon 056: Shellmon to 0 |support=If opponent used , change it to . }} 057: Sorcerimon 058: IceDevimon 059: Hyogamon Counter |support=None }} 060: Icemon Counter |support=None }} 061: Gomamon フィッシーズ |c_attack_jp_roman= |c_pow=300 |t_attack=Sharp Edge |t_attack_jp=シャープエッジ |t_attack_jp_roman= |t_pow=240 |x_attack=Big Wave Attack |x_attack_jp=サーファーダイブ |x_attack_jp_roman=Surfer Dive |x_pow=200 |x_effect= to 0 |support=Lower opponent's Attack Power to 0. }} 062: Gabumon to 0 |support=None }} 063: Betamon to 0 |support=If own HP are less then 200, reduce opponent's Attack Power to 0. }} 064: Penguinmon to 0 |support=If opponent's Specialty is Fire, reduce opponent's Attack Power to 0. }} 065: Gizamon 066: Otamamon to 0 |support=Reduce opponent's Attack Power to 0. }} 067: SnowAgumon to 0 |support=Reduce opponent's Attack Power to 0. }} 068: SnowGoburimon 069: Valkyrimon to 0 |support=Opponent uses O. }} 070: Seraphimon 071: Magnadramon to 0 |support= Counterattack. Attack second. }} 072: AeroVeedramon ドラモン |name_jp_roman=EaroV-dramon |number=072 |level=U |specialty=Nature |hp=1430 |dp=40 |pp=20 |c_attack=V Wing Blade |c_attack_jp=Ｖウイングブレード |c_attack_jp_roman= |c_pow=750 |t_attack=Twister Saber |t_attack_jp=ツイスターセイバー |t_attack_jp_roman= |t_pow=550 |x_attack=Magnum Clash |x_attack_jp=マグナムクラッシュ |x_attack_jp_roman= |x_pow=360 |x_effect=1st Attack |support=If own level is U, own Attack Power is doubled. }} 073: Rosemon 074: HerculesKabuterimon 075: MagnaAngemon 076: Silphymon to 0 |support=If opponent's Specialty is not Nature, attack second. }} 077: Angewomon 078: Lillymon 079: MegaKabuterimon Counter |support=None }} 080: Piximon 081: Veedramon 082: Angemon 083: R-Gatomon to 0 |support=If own HP are less than 500, boost own Attack Power +300. }} 084: Togemon to 0 |support=Boost own Attack Power +100. }} 085: Leomon 086: Kabuterimon Counter |support=None }} 087: Airdramon to 0 |support=Recover own HP by +100. Boost own Attack Power by +100. }} 088: Unimon to 0 |support=If opponent's Specialty is Darkness, lower opponent's Attack Power to 0. }} 089: Ninjamon 090: Kuwagamon Counter |support=None }} 091: Drimogemon 092: Vegiemon 093: Kokatorimon to 0 |support=Lower opponent's Attack Power to 0. Opponent's HP are doubled. }} 094: Yanmamon 095: J-Mojyamon 096: MoriShellmon to 0 |support=If opponent's Specialty is Darkness, lower opponent's Attack Power -200. }} 097: Tentomon to 0 |support=None }} 098: Palmon 099: Salamon Counter |support=Changes own Specialty to Nature. Draw 1 Card. }} 100: Elecmon |c_attack_jp_roman=Sparkling Thunder |c_pow=310 |t_attack=Nine Tails |t_attack_jp=ナインテイルス |t_attack_jp_roman= |t_pow=240 |x_attack=Lightning Knife |x_attack_jp=サンダーナイフ |x_attack_jp_roman=Thunder Knife |x_pow=130 |x_effect=Ice Foe x3 |support=If opponent's Specialty is Ice, boost own Attack Power +300. }} 101: Gotsumon to 0 |support=If own HP are more than opponent's HP, own Attack Power is doubled. }} 102: Kunemon スレッド |c_attack_jp_roman= |c_pow=350 |t_attack=Poison Ride |t_attack_jp=ポイズンライド |t_attack_jp_roman= |t_pow=220 |x_attack=Speeding Thread |x_attack_jp=パルジィスレッド |x_attack_jp_roman=Palsy Thread |x_pow=190 |x_effect=Jamming |support=Lower both Attack Powers -200. }} 103: Apokarimon 104: GranKuwagamon 105: Diaboromon 106: VenomMyotismon 107: Piedmon 108: Machinedramon 109: Infermon 110: LadyDevimon 111: Myotismon 112: Megadramon |x_attack_jp_roman=Ultimate Slicer |x_pow=300 |x_effect=1st Attack |support=Both players' HP are halved. }} 113: SkullGreymon 114: Phantomon 115: WaruMonzaemon |c_attack_jp_roman= |c_pow=700 |t_attack=Bear Claw |t_attack_jp=ベアークロー |t_attack_jp_roman= |t_pow=440 |x_attack=Nasty Step |x_attack_jp=ナスティステップ |x_attack_jp_roman= |x_pow=200 |x_effect=Jamming |support=Own HP become 10. Own Attack Power is doubled. }} 116: Andromon 117: Stingmon フィニッシュ |c_attack_jp_roman=Spiking Finish |c_pow=530 |t_attack=Moon Shooter |t_attack_jp=ムーンシューター |t_attack_jp_roman= |t_pow=370 |x_attack=Hot Squeeze |x_attack_jp=ヘルスクイーズ |x_attack_jp_roman=Hell Squeeze |x_pow=270 |x_effect=Eat-up HP |support=Discard 1 DP Card from own DP Slot. Boost own Attack Power +200. }} 118: Wizardmon 119: Devidramon . }} 120: Devimon 121: Tuskmon . }} 122: Ogremon Counter |support=Discard Cards in own DP Slot and multiply Attack Power by number of discards. }} 123: Bakemon 124: Guardromon グレネード |c_attack_jp_roman=Destruction Grenade |c_pow=430 |t_attack=Warning Laser |t_attack_jp=ワーニングレーザー |t_attack_jp_roman= |t_pow=200 |x_attack=Red Alert |x_attack_jp=レッドアラート |x_attack_jp_roman= |x_pow=0 |x_effect=Crash |support=Own HP are halved. Boost own Attack Power +300. }} 125: Tekkamon 126: Gururumon to 0 |support=Both players use . }} 127: Soulmon 128: Fugamon . }} 129: Saberdramon . }} 130: Darkrizamon to 0 |support=Both players use . }} 131: Zassomon 132: DemiDevimon 133: BKGatomon to 0 |support=If opponent's Level is A, opponent's HP are halved. }} 134: Kokuwamon to 0 |support=Reduce own Attack Power by -100. Recover own HP by +200. }} 135: Tsukaimon to 0 |support=Boost own Attack Power +200. & Attack Power are 0. }} 136: Dokunemon 137: Aruraumon 138: Sharmamon 139: Puppetmon 140: SuperStarmon スターシーカー |x_attack_jp_roman= |x_pow=380 |x_effect=Rare Foe x3 |support=If opponent's Specialty is Rare, lower opponent's Attack Power to 0. }} 141: MetalEtemon Counter |support= Counterattack. Attack second. }} 142: Shakkoumon Attack Power by +100. }} 143: Jijimon to 0 |support=If opponent's Specialty is Darkness, lower opponent's Attack Power to 0. }} 144: Digitamamon |c_attack_jp_roman=Nightmare Syndrome |c_pow=800 |t_attack=Hyper Flashing |t_attack_jp=エニグマ |t_attack_jp_roman=Enigma |t_pow=540 |x_attack=Stinky Egg |x_attack_jp=スインググエッグ |x_attack_jp_roman=Swing Egg |x_pow=300 |x_effect= to 0 |support=Swap own Specialty with opponent's Specialty. }} 145: Vademon 146: Giromon . }} 147: Monzaemon 148: MetalMamemon 149: Mamemon Counter |support=None }} 150: Etemon Attack Power to 0. }} 151: Ankylomon to 0 |support=If opponent has more than 2 Cards in DP Slot, his Attack Power is 0. }} 152: Starmon 153: Thundermon Counter |support=If opponent used , discard all Cards in opponent's Hand. }} 154: PlatinumSukamon to 0 |support=Move the top Card from Offline Pile to Online Deck. }} 155: ShellNumemon to 0 |support=Discard opponent's top DP Card shown in DP Slot. }} 156: Nanimon パンチ |t_attack_jp_roman=OYAJI Punch |t_pow=270 |x_attack=Dark Spell |x_attack_jp=デッドワード |x_attack_jp_roman=Dead Word |x_pow=0 |x_effect= Counter |support=Return all Cards in own Hand to Online Deck and Shuffle. }} 157: Numemon to 0 |support=Discard opponent's 2 top DP Cards in his DP Slot. }} 158: Sukamon 159: Rockmon 160: Geremon 161: NiseDrimogemon . }} 162: ShimaUnimon Counter |support=None }} 163: MudFrigimon 164: SandYanmamon . Lower opponent's Attack Power -100. }} 165: L-ToyAgumon 166: Hagurumon 167: ToyAgumon Counter |support=Discard 1 Card at random from own Hand. HP of both Players are 200. }} 168: ClearAgumon 169: Vi-Elecmon 170: Psychemon to 0 |support=Own HP become same as opponent's. }} 171: ModokiBetamon to 0 |support=Opponent's HP become same as own. Own Attack Power becomes 0. }} 172: Flamedramon Counter |support=Boost own Attack Power +100. Draw 1 Card. }} 173: Magnamon to 0 |support=Boost own Attack Power by +100. Draw 1 Card. }} 174: Baronmon to 0 |support=If foe's Specialty is Darkness, own Attack Power is Doubled. Draw 1 Card. }} 175: Veemon 176: Submarimon ホーミング |x_attack_jp_roman=Oxygen Homing |x_pow=200 |x_effect= to 0 |support=Discard 2 Cards from opponent's Online Deck. Draw 1 Card. }} 177: Quetzalmon Counter |support=Lower Opponent's Attack Power -100. Draw 1 Card. }} 178: Tylomon 179: Halsemon to 0 |support=Draw 3 Cards. }} 180: Pegasusmon 181: Nefertimon to 0 |support=Change own Specialty to Nature. Draw 1 card. }} 182: Hawkmon Counter |support=Draw 3 Cards. }} 183: Patamon Counter |support=If foe's Specialty is Darkness, own Attack Power is doubled. Draw 1 Card. }} 184: Gatomon Counter |support=Change own Specialty to Nature. Draw 1 Card. }} 185: Raidramon to 0 |support=Boost own Attack Power by +100. Draw 1 Card. }} 186: Shadramon 187: Wormmon to 0 |support=Lower Opponent's Attack Power -100. Draw 1 Card. }} 188: Shurimon to 0 |support=Draw 3 Cards. }} 189: Digmon 190: Armadillomon to 0 |support=Discard 2 Cards from opponent's Online Deck. Draw 1 Card. }} 191: Golden Banana 192: Devil's Chip 193: Whistle 194: Giga Hand 195: Metallic Banana 196: Shining Mane 197: Mega Rec. Floppy 198: Mega Attack Chip 199: Dark Lord's Cape 200: Fake Sevens 201: Net Worm 202: Missile Pod 203: Shogun's Order 204: Beetle Diamond 205: Dark Bone 206: Red Digivice 207: Blue Digivice 208: Green Digivice 209: Black Digivice 210: Yellow Digivice 211: Pink Digivice 212: Another Dimension 213: UnInstall 214: Evil Program 215: Coliseum . Boost own Attack Power +100. }} 216: Fire Altar 217: Ice Altar 218: Nature Altar 219: Darkness Altar 220: Rare Altar 221: Sup. Rec. Floppy 222: Mega Def. Disk |name_jp=超防御プラグイン○ |name_jp_roman=Choubougyo Plugin ○ |filename=Mega Def. Disk ○ |number=222 |effect=Opponent's Attack Power goes to 0. Recover own HP by +100. }} 223: Mega Def. Disk |name_jp=超防御プラグイン△ |name_jp_roman=Choubougyo Plugin △ |filename=Mega Def. Disk △ |number=223 |effect=Opponent's Attack Power goes to 0. Recover own HP by +100. }} 224: Mega Def. Disk |name_jp=超防御プラグイン× |name_jp_roman=Choubougyo Plugin × |filename=Mega Def. Disk × |number=224 |effect=Opponent's Attack Power goes to 0. Recover own HP by +100. }} 225: Heap of Junk 226: Beam Gun 227: Chain Saw 228: Metal Parts 229: Metal Armor 230: Mega Hand 231: Level Balancer 232: Level Manager 233: Level Booster 234: Armor Clash 235: Silver Ball 236: Coral Charm 237: Patch of Love 238: Mystery Egg 239: Miracle Ruby 240: Cyber Parts 241: Liquid Crystal 242: Deluxe Mushroom 243: Lucky Mushroom 244: Premium Steak 245: Short Lance 246: Med. Rec. Floppy 247: Digimon Analyzer 248: Training Manual 249: Circle Hitter , attack first and boost own Attack Power +500. }} 250: Triangle Hitter , attack first and boost own Attack Power +500. }} 251: Cross Hitter , attack first and boost own Attack Power +500. }} 252: Suka's Curse 253: Cherrymon's Mist 254: Hacking 255: Digimon Grave 256: Data Copy 257: Partner Finder 258: Fire Spot 259: Ice Crystal 260: Earth Charm 261: Black Gear 262: Stuffed Animal 263: Disrupt Ray to , to , or to . }} 264: Attack Chip 265: High Speed Disk 266: Recovery Floppy 267: Attack Disk |name_jp=攻撃プラグイン○ |name_jp_roman=Kougeki Plugin ○ |filename=Attack Disk C |number=267 |effect=Own Attack Power is doubled. }} 268: Attack Disk |name_jp=攻撃プラグイン△ |name_jp_roman=Kougeki Plugin △ |filename=Attack Disk T |number=268 |effect=Own Attack Power is doubled. }} 269: Attack Disk |name_jp=攻撃プラグイン× |name_jp_roman=Kougeki Plugin × |filename=Attack Disk X |number=269 |effect=Own Attack Power is doubled. }} 270: Defense Disk |name_jp=防御プラグイン○ |name_jp_roman=Bougyo Plugin ○ |filename=Defense Disk C |number=270 |effect=Opponent's Attack Power is 0. }} 271: Defense Disk |name_jp=防御プラグイン△ |name_jp_roman=Bougyo Plugin △ |filename=Defense Disk T |number=271 |effect=Opponent's Attack Power is 0. }} 272: Defense Disk |name_jp=防御プラグイン× |name_jp_roman=Bougyo Plugin × |filename=Defense Disk X |number=272 |effect=Opponent's Attack Power is 0. }} 273: Digi-Garnet 274: Digi-Amethyst 275: Digi-Aquamarine 276: Digi-Diamond 277: Digi-Emerald 278: Digi-Pearl 279: Digi-Ruby 280: Digi-Sardnyx 281: Digi-Sapphire 282: Digi-Opal . }} 283: Digi-Topaz . }} 284: Digi-Turquoise . }} 285: Wild Sevens 286: Holy Sevens 287: Dark Sevens 288: Grand Sevens 289: Mystic Sevens 290: Speed Sevens 291: Reverse Sevens 292: Rosemon's Lure 293: Download Digivolve 294: ArmorCrush Digivolve 295: Special Digivolve 296: Mutant Digivolve 297: Warp Digivolve 298: De-Armor Digivolve 299: Speed Digivolve 300: Digi-devolve Category:Digimon Digital Card Battle Category:Card Lists